


Night in the Mass Effect

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Mor_Rigan



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Челлендж [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Visual Analysis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/pseuds/Mor_Rigan
Summary: Форма: Визуальная (кото)аналитика.В каждом коммандере есть иннер-котик, в каждом котике есть иннер-коммандер! (берегите их)
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Night in the Mass Effect

**Author's Note:**

> По клику в этом же окне открывается полная версия.
> 
> Автор упрлс и не отрицает этого! Началось все с деревьев :D Когда впервые видишь сон Мэй Боровски - все эти настораживающие и не очень-то зеленые насаждения, - начинает скрестись что-то вот такое, какое-то такое ощущение... ЗНАКОМОЙ ЛОКАЦИИ.  
> Ну а потом оказалось, что узнаваемого намного больше. Ничего специально в ночных лесах под Масс Эффект не подстраивала, скриншотила просто ради скриншотов, пока не поймала себя на мысли, что... :D
> 
> Очень люблю этих котиков — и фем! Шепард, и Мэй Боровски, очень люблю эти игры — и Mass Effect и Night in the Wood.  
> И если вы все еще не играли — всячески рекомендую.
> 
> PS  
> [Night in the Wood есть русская локализация от фанатов](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1598077978)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GPJ.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GPL.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GPK.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GPN.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GPM.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GPP.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GPR.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GWc.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: собственные скриншоты (+свободная камера) из игр Mass Effect 2,3, собственные скриншоты из Night in the Woods; три скриншота МЕ из записей друзей.
> 
> доп. ссылки: [01](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740688116515340368/01.jpg) | [02](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740688121410093126/02.jpg) | [03](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740688122366525560/03.jpg) | [04](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740688123754971236/05.jpg) | [05](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740688127852806164/04.jpg) | [06](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740688129069023292/06.jpg) | [07](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740688130038038628/07.jpg) | [08](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740725303181180978/08_-.jpg)


End file.
